


Vorurteile

by PirnumCavaSuperior



Category: Tatort, tatort münster - Fandom
Genre: Smalltalk
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirnumCavaSuperior/pseuds/PirnumCavaSuperior
Summary: Ich glaube, mein Fundus ist hiermit erschöpft. Alles Weitere wäre dann wohl neues Zeug und nicht mindestens zwei Jahre alt :)





	Vorurteile

**Author's Note:**

> Ich glaube, mein Fundus ist hiermit erschöpft. Alles Weitere wäre dann wohl neues Zeug und nicht mindestens zwei Jahre alt :)

„Sie müssen wissen, zu Studienzeiten habe ich mit der Zauberei meine Miete finanziert.“ 

Thiel verdrehte die Augen beim Anblick des selbstgefälligen Schmunzelns. 

„So? Hätte ich ja nicht von Ihnen gedacht.“

Ein Seitenblick des Bärtigen folgte. 

„Was wollen Sie damit ausdrücken?“ 

Der Kommissar zuckte mit den Schultern. 

„Spross aus reichem Hause halt.“ 

Zwei dunkle Augen verengten sich hinter der Brille. „Genau, Thiel. Sie haben es wieder einmal erfasst, wir Kinder aus gutem Haus sind nämlich alle gleich. Wissen alle nicht wohin mit dem Geld und sind alle Mitglieder in rechtsorientierten Burschenschaften, war bei mir ja auch so. Aber das ist nur natürlich, denn immerhin war mein seliger Großvater ein guter Freund von Adolf, dem alten Knaben. Der war auch Trauzeuge und außerdem Pate für meinen Vater. Da sich die beiden so nahe standen hat er ihm sogar Teile des Bernsteinzimmers geschenkt. Die Bundeslade wollte er ihm auch anvertrauen aber das hatte sich ja leider zerschlagen. Aber mit dem Bernsteinzimmer konnte die Familie Boerne seit jeher alles finanzieren, nicht nur meine Miete. Wussten Sie, dass ich so gut wie nie im Hörsaal war? Ich kenne nicht einmal die Grundlagen der Humanmedizin, habe nur meine Professoren gut bezahlt. Achja, Sie kennen doch meinen Klingelton. Aber nur von meinem Diensthandy, bei meinem privaten ertönt das Horst-Wessel-Lied. Leider ruft mich selten jemand an weil die meisten Kameraden damit beschäftigt sind in Vorständen zu sitzen oder im Gefängnis.“

 

„Boerne… Boerne!“ 

„Was?!“ 

„Es tut mir Leid, okay?“ 

Die Hände hatte er in die Taschen seiner braunen Jacke geschoben. Kurzes Schweigen. 

„Ich lasse es Ihnen noch einmal durchgehen aber wenn Sie eh schon so wenig reden könnten Sie vorher mal über Ihre Worte nachdenken.“ 

„Und Sie hätten sich vielleicht nicht auf Ihren Zauberstab setzen sollen wenn Sie so empfindlich sind.“ 

„Thiel, also wirklich!“

Der Beamte drehte sich nur zum Gehen und hob kurz die Hand zum verabschiedenden Gruß. 

„Immer locker bleiben, Herr Professor.“

„Thiel!“ Doch der kleinere Mann ließ sich nicht mehr aufhalten. Sonst hätte man auch gesehen wie er mühsam ein Lachen unterdrückte.


End file.
